Grey Wolf
Physical description: The grey wolf has large perked-up triangular ears, which round off at the tips. Their eyes are round and droopy-like, with small, circular, black pupils. The large irises are often golden or brown coloured, but can also be blue, grey or green. While the sclera is white, but often appears to be black due to their eyelids. They have a broad snout, a thick coat of fur, tall legs and a long, bushy tail. The colour of their fur can be white, grey, black, blonde, brown or red. History/Origin story: It is believed that as the deities began working on their various creatures to inhabit the world, Lucine, the Moon Goddess, created the first wolf. This race of wolves would slowly change over time into becoming a large variety of wolves and wolf-like-creatures, one example being the grey wolf. All creatures stemming from the first race are classified as lupine. Rumour has it that the grey wolf apperence is the closest to what the original wolves looked like. Society: Wolves live in packs, ranging from an average of 6 to 7. But they have known to be as little as 3 or as large as 15. Each member of the pack has a key role to play. However all members of the pack assist in raising the young. Alpha: In every pack there will be an alpha male and alpha female. They are the leaders of the pack, and often the only ones allowed to reproduce. Beta: In larger packs it is possible to have the beta wolf, they are second in command. Typically there are both a male and female beta, but not always. It is also possible for the betas to reproduce, however the alpha female might kill the pups of the beta in order to increase the chances of her pups survival. Omega: The omega is the lowest member of the pack. There role is to be the peacekeeper and fool. Often encouraging play in their fellow pack members. They also suffer the blunt from their fellow members, though this prevents the pack from turning on each other. Typically there is at least one omega, but in larger packs there can be a male and female omega. Lone Wolf: The lone wolf has either left the pack via force or due to a large number of deaths from their original pack. In even rarer occasions they could have been left behind due to the pack needing to move on, but they wouldn't. The lone wolf often tries to either join another pack, or start their own. Traditions: Mating: Wolves mate only once a year, this can be between December to March. They also mate for life, or until their mate passes away. Should one pass away, the remaining mate will likely full into a depressive state, no longer interested in reproduction. Common names: First/Given name: Last name: The last name is usually the name of the pack. Racial traits: Attribute score: Strength +2 Age: Wolves can live up to 16 years old, but typically die between the ages of 6-8. And an average of 4 to 6 pups per litter. * Pup from birth till 4 months * Adolescent at 4 to 6 months * Young adult at 6 months to 2 years * Adult at 2 years to 6 years * Elder at 6 to 15 years * Ancient at 15+ Dietary: CarnivoreCarnivores are meat eaters. Potion dose: 2 caps (10ml) = 1 adult dose, can be taken up to 4 times a day Classification: Lupine beast (wolf) Alignment: Due to their pack like nature, they are often lawfully neutral. Size: Medium, ranging between 78.7 - 86.4 cm (2’7” - 2'10”) tall from the shoulder, 99.1 - 160 cm (3’3” - 5’3”) long without the tail. The tail is 27.9 - 50.8 cm (11” - 1'8”) in length. Speed: 15 metres per turn Senses: Sight: *'Terrible bright vision:' Triple disadvantage (lowest 5d20) on bright vision checks (wis). *'Sensitive regular vision:' Single advantage (lowest 2d20) on regular vision checks (wis). *'Sensitive dim vision:' Single advantage (lowest 2d20) on dim vision checks (wis). *'Darkness vision:' Single roll (lowest 1d20) on darkness vision checks (wis). Hearing: Sensitive hearing: 'They have a single advantage (2d20) on noise checks (wis) when facing, dice - 2 for perpendicular and dice -5 away. Quite has single roll (1d20), loud has double advantage (2d20). However, also has higher venerability to sound attacks. Smell: '''Keen smell: '''They have a triple advantage (4d20) on scent checks (wis) when regular, dice +5 for upwind and dice -5 downwind. Faint has double advantage (3d20), strong has quadruple advantage (5d20). However, also has higher venerability to scent attacks. Racial abilities: No Class: Due to being an beast, they can not have any occupations. Sharp Bite: Wolves can bite a target, due to their sharp teeth they can easily pierce flesh. ''Biting does 1d6 +str# piercing damage. Claw: Wolves can claw a target. Clawing does 1d4 +str# slashing damage. Jump: Wolves can jump up to 300 cm +str% high, or half if standing straight before jumping. While they can jump 400 cm +str% long, or half if standing straight before jumping. Kick: Wolves can kick a target. Kicking does 1d4 +str# blunt damage. Languages: Wolves primarily speak Lupian, but can learn to communicate in Canian. They cannot speak any other languages, but can develop an understanding. 2+ int can communicate in basic Lupian, 5+ int can communicate in Lupian, 7+ int can communicate in Lupian and Canian, 10+ int communicates in Lupian and Canian and understands +1 other language, 15+ int can communicate in Lupian and Canian and understands +2 other language. *Canian *Lupian (main) Typical attribute score: A guideline or baseline for grey wolf characters. It is important to ensure that you include their racial attribute bonus, in this case they can have strength +2. Points: (70/80) '''Endurance (endu), Health: 7/20 (-30%, -3) Mana (ma), Energy, Magic, Stamina: 7/20 (-30%, -3) Agility (agi), Reflexes, Quickness: 15/20 (+25%, +2) Charisma (cha), Presence, Charm, Social: 10/20 (+0%, +0) Intelligence (int), Intellect, Mind, Knowledge: 5/20 (-50%, -5) Luck, Fate, Chance: 4/20 (-60%, -6) Strength (str), Might: 10/20 +2 = 12 (+10%, +1) Wisdom (wis), Spirit, Wits, Psyche, Sense: 12/20 (+10%, +1) Sub-races: (00) As: As Trivia: Category:Races Category:Wolf Category:Lupine Category:Beast